Before Crisis
by MizukoMidori
Summary: A collection of stories of the character before the events of the game. I have Reno's story up so far.


_Author's Notes: This is going to be a collection of stories dealing with the characters before the game. It spans through many different times, and I'll try to include just about every important character, including AVALANCHE, and ShinRa people. I start with Reno because he's my favorite character. XD I used the name because it fit for a title for this story, the story has nothing to do with the cell phone game and probably won't even include character from it. I don't know much about the cell phone game._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters_.

* * *

Before Crisis: Chapter One 

**What You Can't See.**

"Get back here! Do you hear me? Get back here?

The screen door slammed shut automatically behind the young redhead. He was sick of dealing with her shit and wouldn't stick around. How she got off calling herself a mother was beyond him. The one minimum wage job she held went to feed her alcohol and Cocaine habit. Perhaps if there was a couple of Gil leftover he could buy himself something at the corner store. For a fifteen-year-old boy he was beyond skinny.

Funny thing, this woman his mother, had not always been this bad. Once she had been a beautiful young woman who held down a steady decent paying job. A kind woman who in most instances thought of others before herself. It was ridiculous now to think of them as the same person. So what had changed her so drastically?

Why himself of course.

The door squeaked open. He kept walking. He would not succumb to her utter pathetic ways anymore. She would call out, and this time he would keep walking. He was done with her, done with that life, all of it. He had ruined her life already he didn't need to stick around and make it worse and ruin his own in the process.

"Reno…! Please? Come back, please? You know I can't survive alone."

Yeah, he knew it. That had been the only reason she kept him around. Even after what he had done. Even after he murdered his father. She couldn't stand to be left alone. She knew all of the man's problems and disloyalties, through all the times he would abuse her or even Reno, she never said or did anything about it. If she had done something about it her would have left her, and then she would have been alone.

After her husband died her life fell apart. She turned to drinking as a past time and lost her job when she showed up drunk one time. After that she was intoxicated almost 24/7. And her favorite thing to do was rant and rave and yell at her 'sorry excuse of a son.' Verbal abuse usually, rare was it that she ever laid a hand on him. The few times that she did he just barely stopped her from taking a gun to her head. It was one of her drinking buddies who got her into Cocaine. Most days when he came home from school now she was so wasted she could hardly speak. It was pathetic. One time not too long ago she'd gone into seizure. He had called the paramedics immediately, but the refused to do anything when they found out that they could not be paid. It was the unfortunate way of the slums.

But Reno wouldn't deal with it anymore. He'd taken her verbal abuse enough and for the way she took care of him he could live on his own perfectly fine. At least if he lived on the street there wouldn't be any doped up bitch to tell him what a failure of a child he was. And he wouldn't have to relive his sin everyday because she never shut up about how lonely and horrible she was without her husband.

"Reno… Reno!" She was desperate now, not that she wasn't before, but more so this time. Usually he would have turned around by now. "Reno! I need you. You can't leave me! You're my child!"

Her voice stopped for a moment and briefly he wondered if she had passed out. That though was quickly wiped away however when a shotgun sounded from behind him. He whirled around to see her standing there and shaking. She had fired into the air, but now had it leveled at him.

"Fuck woman! Put that thing down!" He never called her 'Mom' anymore.

"Shut up and get back here Reno. I… I'll shoot you. I'll shoot you good."

"What, like I did him?" he suppressed one of those psychotic, hysterical laughs, "You can't do it. If you shot me you really would be alone."

Her hands shook, they had been shaking almost this whole time. He was right of course. Either way though, she would be abandoned. Whether she shot him here and now, or if she walked away. And she wouldn't watch him walk away, it was too much. If she had to be alone she would be alone by her own control and not his. She fired a shot and it hit. Stuck right in his shoulder. He let out a pained yell like she'd never heard before. The gun fell from her hands.

Reno grit his teeth against the pain. He couldn't believe she had actually pulled the trigger. Well fine, if she wanted it that way he would play it that way and he didn't play it so nicely. He had spent the last several years building himself up and steeling himself against the reality. If he did not see it, it was not there. Some piece of advice his mother had given him back when she was his mother still. He knew it was bullshit, but helped him to make everything seem okay. He used it to block out her ravings. It would be what got him through life.

"Reno I…" she began, but she never got to finish.

He'd come back, but with the barrel of a pistol pointed at her. The last thing she saw before he shot her point blank between the eyes was the burning hues of the lost soul that had once been her little boy.

_Sector Times Report _

_A woman was found murdered on her doorstep yesterday morning. Neighbors reported hearing yelling and then gunshots coming from the house before calling authorities. The woman's teenage son is missing and is the number one suspect. "The kid is all arms and legs and a mess of dirty red hair" one lady reported having seen the kid occasionally loitering around her yard. If seen this kid is to be considered dangerous and the proper authorities are to be notified immediately._

* * *

The youth rounded the corner on agile legs, his heart pounding. A main in a blue suit was chasing him down the semi-crowded Midgar streets. He had no idea why, he hadn't done anything. Okay, that was technically a lie. He tried to knick the guy's wallet and was caught. He tried to apologize, but that man wouldn't hear of it. So he was running. 

This wasn't anything new to him really. He was a slum kid, a street-rat. His life revolved around stealing to live. He needed other people's money for his own survival. This guy in his crisp new looking suit seemed as if he wouldn't miss a couple-hundred gil or so. Apparently he would though, a lot.

He eyed the tall fence up ahead that led to a back alley. It would slow him down a bit, but hopefully it would throw off his antagonist completely. As he got closer he hunched himself down and coiled the power in his legs. Releasing, his feet left the ground and he cling to the metal rungs. Without pausing he began to rapidly move up it. For a split second he glanced back down to see the enraged look on the man's face. Instead he saw a malicious grin on that face as his ankle was yanked downward.

"Fuck!" the word slipped from his mouth as he fell backwards. He hit the ground with a dull thud and didn't feel like getting up again. He had to though. He groaned and sat up looking for a new exit. He wouldn't be able to get up the fence and the man in the blue suit was blocking the entrance of the alley, a wry smirk on his face.

"No where to run punk."

The teen rolled his eyes at the cliché phrase. Countless times he had heard that from Sector Police and other citizens who thought they could chase him down. Yet here he was now. He stood slowly and cracked his knuckles. He wouldn't have to run. A grin flicked across his features, "Have it your way Sir."

He rushed the guy sending a punch to his face. The man grabbed his wrist. The youth went to throw another punch but his opponent twisted his arm around behind him. He grunted as the muscles bent in ways they weren't used to. Gritting his teeth he reached his foot around behind the elder and wrenched himself forward as he tripped the guy.

Stepping away quickly he watched the man roll to his feet in one fluid motion. The man was an experienced fighter. This might actually be a little fun. He rushed forward again this time landing a punch on the man's face. He reeled back and returned the favor. Both glared at each other, but the younger held a carefree grin. He was enjoying this.

This time it was the man who launched the first attack. He moved quickly going into a series of what looked like complicated martial arts moves. The youth was fast and ver agile dodging and/or blocking most. A few landed and he took them with a grain of salt. Then with the man's guard down he bounced forward and delivered a swift uppercut to the jaw, followed by another and another. The things one could learn from watching Boxing.

* * *

Tseng stormed into the office slamming the door behind him. The other occupants in the room glanced up briefly and then continued their work. There were eight desks in the room in rows of two across and four down and about for to five feet space between each. A computer terminal sat upon each one, and after that they varied somewhat depending on who sat at what desk. Some were kept neat with maybe a few knick-knacks here and there, a picture of a loved one or children perhaps. Although in the office of the Turks there weren't many of those. Most desks were cluttered in papers and case files. 

Such was the state of the Wutaian man's desk in the back corner of the room. Tseng had never been one for neatness or organization. That was his secretary who had the desk next to his. There was nothing she loved more than to go through his stuff and put it where it belonged. But she was on a week's vacation currently. As soon as he sat down he grabbed the computer mouse and keyboard and began to try and find files on that damned punk.

Rude watched his superior work furiously on something. Somehow something must have gone sour on Tseng's way to get them all lunch. The bruising and lack of food was his evidence. Not to mention the burning look of fury on his face. He was a man on a mission. Just unfortunate it had to be a mission no one else agreed with at the moment. They all wanted their food.

He stood p and approached his boss to see what the problem was. Tseng grinned at him as the last paper he was printing spit itself from the machine. He looked like the cat that caught the canary. "Reno, nineteen, street punk, suspected of killing both his parents, damn. Also a lot of other petty crimes under his belt, theft being the most common."

"That the guy who did that to you?"

"Oh yeah. Punk tried to take my wallet."

"So you chased him down." It wasn't a question, 'Hell Tseng, a week as boss and you're already getting rusty." His tone held that dry sense of humor that always seemed to lurk in the shadows for him.

The older man shot him a glare. Tseng himself had shot the last leader of the Turks. He was suspected of being disloyal and selling information to rebel factions. It was the truth as well. It's amazing the things a man will admit with a gun pointed to his head. So in succession Tseng became the new leader.

"Hey Rude, your partners' been talking about leaving, right?" A sudden thought had occurred to him.

"Gregoire? Yeah, why exactly?" Rude had the feeling he knew where this was leading. He glanced at his partner. Gregoire was a bumbling middle-aged man who was too human to be in this business. Mostly they put him on detail work filing reports, but Rude was a man of action, if of little words. He needed to be out in the field. And the older man did want out. But he knew what that meant. You didn't just leave ShinRa, it was too secret and too protective of those secrets. Especially amongst the Turks.

Tseng smirked, "Think you can handle a rowdy punk?"

Rude just shook his head. Obviously the kid had skill to be able to pummel on his boss the way it seemed he had. He fit the Turk profile too. Hardened by life, not afraid to kill; it took a lot to murder one's own parents. He took the papers Tseng offered and stared at the photograph. It was a police mug shot of a seventeen-year-old kid with wild red hair and great blue eyes. Eyes so young but had seen so much. What he liked about the picture though was the look on the kid's face. In most mug shots you see the person is scowling and looking , in general, evil. But this kid had a confident smirk on his face, as if he knew he was the best and that he wouldn't be in jail very long.

* * *

Reno didn't look very well when he returned to the place he'd been calling home fore the past several months. His jaw was bruised, his right eye was gaining a nice shiner, and there was dried blood smeared on his face. That bitch of a business suit certainly gave him a good beating. His only satisfaction was the man hadn't walked away unscathed either. It brought a twitch of a smile to his lips when he thought of the black and blue face he would have. 

He tossed a white bag on the table catching the attention of his living companions. There were three of them plus him living in the abandoned warehouse. It wasn't much, but they had a working heat system, and a couple trips to the Sector Dump had them an old torn couch, a stained coffee table, and a perfectly good radio that had only been thrown out because the person didn't realize that all it needed was a new set of batteries. It was lucky that high-ceiling lights hadn't burnt out yet, as none of them knew where to even begin fixing them.

"Shit Reno! You look like hell." Tetsuya said reaching for the bag of Wutaian food. He pushed his black bangs out of his eyes with a hint of annoyance He had a knack for stating the obvious and liked to do so frequently.

"What did the food get mad at ya on the way back here?" Reese grabbed a box of rice. He and Reno were the comedians of the group. They were the carefree ones who seemed almost happy about living on the streets, like it was no big deal.

"Shut up Dip-shit, and hand me the Barbecued Pork." Kyou thwacked Reese with the chopsticks he held. He was the oldest out of all of them and the toughest in spirit. Reno could almost kick his ass though. No one messed with Kyou, they were afraid he would eat their children if they ever had any.

"So what _did_ happen to you?" Reese asked again.

Reno flopped on the couch and grabbed the bag of fortune cookies. He actually like to eat them and not just read the little slip of paper. "Tried to take some Blue Suit's wallet. Turns out Blue Suit packs a few punches." He grinned despite the pain in his jaw.

"Blue suit? And he fought well?" Kyou frowned at him his eyes a glowing blue green. It always freaked Reno out to look at his eyes. He actually didn't like looking at a person's eyes. They held too much about the individual in general. It was too personal in his opinion.

"Yeah, was actually kind of fun. Been a while since I've had a challenge like that."

Kyou shook his head, "You should stay away from blue suits kid. They're nothin' but trouble."

"Yeah? How so?" Tetsuya inquired as he shoveled rice into his mouth.

"Well a Blue Suit was what got me hired at ShinRa Inc."

"Oh yeah, as SOLDIER."

"Reese rolled his eyes, "What's the big deal? So he works for ShinRa. That just means he had a butt-load of money. I say we find out where this Bastard lives and jack him up."

Reno smacked him upside the head. Reese could be stupid sometimes. This was one of those times. "We're tryin' to stay off police radar you stupid fuck. We go jack up some blue suit at ShinRa we're gonna be put on SOLDIER radar."

"Yeesh sorry." He rubbed the back of his head.

Reno sighed, breaking his fortune cookie open. He shoved the bits in his mouth and chewed lightly. He jaw was incredibly sore, but he ignored it for the most part. He'd been in worse fights before, even having to recover in the critical care unit in the hospital one time.

That had been right before his seventeenth birthday. He'd been adjusting to living on the streets. He could fight fairly well having secretly taken a self-defense class in elementary school. Also the pistol tucked in his belt was insurance policy. He'd taken it from his father's old dresser when he finally decided to get away for good.

He'd been pilfering through a Dumpster one day, looking for something that might be possible to eat , or maybe something he could sell at a pawnshop. It was true what they say about one man's trash being another man's treasure. He'd felt a hand on his shoulder and cursed inwardly hoping that when he turned around he wouldn't see a SP officer.

It wasn't. Instead it was a big guy, eighteen maybe nineteen, his shaved head was covered in tattoos as well as his large bulky arms. He had given Reno a yellow grin, which frightened the boy. He didn't show his though. To show fear would have been certain death.

"Hey kid, whatcha doin'?" it was a light quick voice, but filled with hidden malice. It was a guy who stood behind the big guy. This one had a green Mohawk. There was another guy beside him who also had a shaved head, but less tattoos. In other words Reno was screwed.

"I'm not doin' anything." Reno had replied, yanking his shoulder from the lead guys grip.

"Really? Looked like you were goin' through that dumpster." The leader guy had said in turn.

"Yeah, so?" Reno's eyes had flicked around the alley scanning for any sign of an exit. The other two guys had fanned out so there wasn't any.

"So, this is our territory."

"There's territories?" his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to comprehend that. He hadn't known there were assigned territories.

"Don't play dumb kid, you've been messin' a lot in our area recently and we don't deal with that shit." Mohawk informed him.

He didn't remember much else of what had happened. All he knew was that it involved a lot of pain and blood and that he had awoke in the hospital. He body had been back and blue for almost two weeks, and it was wracked in pain. For the first three days he could hardly move. When he finally started to get better, and even rowdy again the police had arrested him. However he was released four days later because they didn't have enough evidence to bring up charges against him.

"Oi, boss-man! What's the fortune read?" Tetsuya brought the redhead back into the present with his question.

"Huh?" he responded, not having heard it really.

"What does your fortune say?" he repeated gesturing to the little scrap of paper that came from the cookie.

"Oh. It says… 'A fork in your road lies ahead. Choose your path wisely.' Oooohhh. A fork. I'm friggin' terrified." He snorted and mocked his fear of the 'fork in the road'.

"That's bullshit, the whole fortune thing. I mean what they give you isn't even a fortune, it's like some philosophic advice. The whole destiny thing is bull too." Kyou shook his head.

Reno nodded, "Yeah. There is no fore-destined plan for us. We're here because of choices we've made, and we'll end up where ever because of choices we've made."

Kyou chuckled and lit a cigarette between his lips, "Now you're the one spoutin' that philosophical bullshit, 'Boss-man'" he used Tetsuya's nickname for him.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm gonna go take a piss"

"Have fun!" Reese called, "Remember two shakes!"

Reno's middle finger extended behind him as he headed outside. The cool air blasted his face and he shuddered. As he went to unbuckle his belt he remembered what he had in his pocket. A smirk crept across his face. Reaching in it, he pulled out a wallet and opened it. Inside was a photo ID of Blue Suit. Blue Suits name happened to be Tseng, born in Wutai, moved to Midgar seven years ago. He was five years older than Reno and had become a ShinRa employee four years ago.. He looked like an important man.

In the main pocket still remained seventy-three gil. There had been one hundred, but he'd used some to buy dinner. The teen shook his head with a quiet laugh as he zipped up his jeans and moved back inside. The wallet was now his new trophy.

Reno felt a kick in his ribs and he recoiled curling into his blanket. He was still bruised there from the day before. Whichever one was kicking him would get his testicles handed to him when he actually decided to wake up. He ignored whoever was standing over him for the time being though.

* * *

"Get up kid." The voice was gruff and demanding. Reno wondered of Kyou had caught a cold. Being older the ex-SOLDIER usually called him kid. 

"…the hell away, Kyou." It did not occur to the redhead that perhaps this was not his friend, that it was someone else entirely. The warehouse was abandoned, why would anyone else go there?

Another kick to his middle got Reno to open his eyes. His hand shot out and grabbed the person's ankle. He was surprised when his skin touched crisp fabric that was obviously not denim. All of them there wore jeans. He glanced upward making eye contact with a pair of shiny black dress shoes. He frowned and continued his gaze upward taking in blue pants, and a white dress shirt tucked neatly beneath a blue jacket. Finally he met eyes with whoever it was, or would have if a pair of dark sunglasses were not in place.

Blue Suit! Except this one was a different one. The man he faced the day before was Wutaian. This man looked as if he'd just come from the beaches of Costa Del Sol, tan and bald, minus the business suit. So Blue Suit Number One wanted revenge and got a buddy to help him. How nice.

"Let go of my ankle."

He did, but leapt up quickly swinging a punch toward the guy. It never connected however. Someone from behind had grabbed his arms and twisted them behind him as if he were being arrested. What if he was being arrested? It was a definite possibility. He was a felon, he'd killed people, and he stole on a daily basis. The police had finally caught up with him. They would have charges against him this time.

"Calm down kid. We're not going to hut you. Not as long as you don't give us trouble, that is." The new guy sounded older.

Stealing a glance out of the corner of his eyes, he noted the man _was_ older. His almost non-existent hair was greying, and his skin wrinkled in places. He was probably in his mid-to-late forties. For an old man, though, his grip was strong. He wasn't one to be taken lightly. Reno also noted that he too was wearing a blue suit. Looked like Kyou was right. He would get an 'I told you so' later.

"So what is it you suits want then?" Reno would play it safe for now. He was at the disadvantage until someone else awoke.

"Our boss would like to chat with you that's all." The older man explained.

"Oh. Is that all? Gee, can't believe it could have been anything else." He rolled his eyes sarcasm getting the better of him, "Let me guess: your boss is Blue Suit Number One, that Tseng guy or what not, and he wants his wallet back."

"So you actually got away with his wallet. He forgot to mention that part." Blue Suit Number Two said. He seemed amused by this fact, if only slightly.

"Heh. So I did something right then. And no he wants it back."

"Probably amongst other things," Blue Suit Number Three began, "All I know is that the boss wants us to bring you in."

Number Two frowned slightly, "Actually Gregoire…"

"Reno what the hell is… Turks!" Kyou's voice had been confused at first, but as soon as he seemed to recognize the man his demeanor changed rapidly to suspicious and alert. The two Blue Suits were on edge now too. The teen was getting the idea that they hadn't expected anyone else to be with him. Boy, were they sadly mistaken.

Reno couldn't see the former SOLDIER as he was behind him and Number Three. Number Two should have had a clear view of him though. And Number Two was the one Reno was worried about, because despite Three's strong grip the redhead would easily be able to take him down. And as soon as thing started up that would be exactly what he did. Then he'd make a dive toward his bedding where he gun was.

Blue Suit Two seemed to study Kyou, although it was nearly impossible to tell behind those dark shades he wore. "You are an ex-SOLDIER," he commented. "Either that or you had a real bad case of Mako poisoning."

"The former," Kyou responded, "And if you know what's good for you old man, you'll let go of the kid there." Reno imagined how he would be standing. In his head he saw the older boy looking pissed with a gun, and ready to unleash some major carnage.

"Sorry bucko, can't do that. Boss wants the kid."

"Yeah, well you boss ain't getting me!"

Reno began to run backwards as well as he could. He pushed his whole force against the Blue Suit holding him. Seeing the layout of the room in his mind he knew there were no obstacles in the way, he wasn't going to trip over anything. When he felt Number Three's back slam against the wall he pulled forward and slammed him against the wall again and again. That time the grip around him loosened and he sprang free lunging for his bed. He reached under the blanket and brought forth his pistol He aimed it at Number Two.

Kyou was indeed standing there looking pissed, gun pointed at the older suit. Turks he had called them. Reno had grinned, they would win this now, hands down. He and Kyou were the best fighters, Kyou was even a former ShinRa SOLDIER.

"Looks like the tables have turned. It's two against two now, we have guns, and you don't. Or at least you don't have any out yet. Plus we have two more guys here, even if they are asleep still."

"On the contrary, Punk." It was a new voice, but familiar. Everyone but Number Two turned to look at the doorway. Blue Suit Number One, Tseng was standing there. "Three against two, and I have a gun." And surely enough he had pulled one from the inside of his jacket.

Reno scowled. They had just gotten the advantage and then lost it just as quickly. And with the appearance of Number One things were not looking good. Tseng had been humiliated by him and probably was looking to seek bloody vengeance. At the very least the guy would want his wallet back.

Tseng chuckled. He had noticed the look on the kid's face, "You misunderstand us Punk. We're not here to kill you. I just want to talk to you."

Kyou snarled, "What could a dirty Turk like you possibly want with him?"

Tseng gave him a surprised look then followed it with an amused smile, "Well, well, well, a SOLDIER deserter. I remember you. You tried to raise a rebellion against President ShinRa. That's a deadly offense you know?"

Reno glanced between them. They knew each other? Well that was just a little awkward. He shook his head and gave the leader a wary look, "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

Tseng's dark gaze shifted back to him and he smirked, "I'm offering you a position."

The redhead's eyebrows knit together as he attempted to process this. He stole this guy's wallet, beat him the fuck up, threatened his lackeys, and now he was being offered a job. It just didn't add up. Something was wrong with that. "You're giving me a job?" he voiced aloud.

"Reno, do you know what the Turks are?" It didn't surprise him that the Wutaian man knew his name. He probably knew every other little detail about him, right down to his cock-size.

"They're the Devil's right hand!" Kyou answered venomously.

Tseng shrugged, "In a manner of speaking, sure. The Turks are ShinRa's Special Tactical Force. Really it's a nice way to say we're a bunch of assassins. There are many perks to being one of us though."

"Wait!" the shout had come from the oldest Blue Suit. He looked a little nervous and shaken. "Tseng, you're not going to let this kid be a Turk are you?" his voice was panic stricken.

Number Two shrugged, "You've been talking about leaving Gregoire. You know what that means."

"Desertion from ShinRa often means death. Especially from factions such as the Turks and SOLDIER."

"Aye, as well a deserter would know." The leader nodded.

"So wait, the old guy's gonna die because he doesn't want to be one of you anymore?" Reno inquired, receiving confirmation. "That sucks. What makes you think I'm going to join a bunch of suits who off anyone who wants to quit? 'Cause you should know, I'm a quitter."

"Oh, see that's very simple. Either you join us or we'll kill you. See it all depends on your will to survive. That's what being a Turk is. So Gregoire, if he refuses you'll kill him or Rude will kill you."

The old man wiped sweat from his forehead. "Com eon kid, accept their offer. I don't want to have to kill you, but I will. I don't want to die either."

"Don't do it kid! The Turks are the lowest! Don't involved with ShinRa!"

"It'll get you off the streets, it pays well…"

"I don't want to shoot you kid. Come on! Accept the offer!"

"Don't do it Reno! It'll ruin your life!"

"Just say yes!"

"Everyone! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Reno lifted his gun and shot Number Three in the chest. The man's eyes widened before he slumped lifelessly to the ground.

The gunshot and shouting had woken the other two up and they were staring bewildered. Their 'boss' had just killed some middle-aged suit and he and Kyou both had guns trained on two other suits, which on of them had a gun trained on the 'boss'. It was never boring when you were homeless.

"You." Reno pointed the pistol off-handedly in Number Two's direction. "I like you," he grinned a bit boyishly, "You were the only one not yelling at me during that whole scene. Not to mention you haven't pointed a gun at me yet. Now you," he pointed the gun toward Tseng now, "You're offering me a job as a Turk? And the Turks to ShinRa's dirty work?" Tseng nodded and the kid continued, "And it'll get me off the streets with regular income?" Another nod.

"Reno…" Kyou's voice sounded a little worried.

"What the hell is going on?" Tetsuya asked, still sounding a bit sleepy.

"Reno's about to hand over his soul to the Devil" the ex-SOLDIER responded.

Reno shrugged, "Yeah. But the Devil can assure me a meal and a house."

"I take that as a yes." The bald man said, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you think I was going to say no? Obviously you know I don't mind killing people. And you know I'm desperate for certain normalcies Plus, you know, I kinda like to keep my life. It comes in handy every now and then. So yeah, I'll be a Turk."

Kyou cursed and stomped his foot in irritation. That was the stupidest thing the kid could have done. Now he was bound by that corrupt organization and as one of it's lowest too. And he had thought Reno could make something of himself one of these days. Now he would never get the chance.

Tseng nodded once more, "Good. Come with us then."

The teen clicked the safety on his gun and grabbed his jacket from the pile of blankets that had been his bed. Tonight he might actually sleep on a real bed. And there was o doubts about him receiving a meal tonight either. The old man had been a small loss to society, but he would be replaced with someone much better. Reno didn't know the man anyway. Besides, if he didn't see it, it wasn't there.

Reno frowned in Number Two's direction as they exited the warehouse, "I don't have to wear one of those fucky blue suits, do I?"

The bald man just shook his head giving the younger man an amused smirk. The addition to their team would certainly be an interesting and entertaining one.

* * *

Rude adjusted his sunglasses ever so slightly and wished once again that he had earplugs. The doors had just crashed open and Reno had come barging in, and the same argument would begin in a matter of seconds that happened almost every morning. His new partner and his boss bumped heads often, although they got along well enough. The kid still hadn't returned Tseng's wallet, but that was almost all but forgotten. Rude began his routine long drink of coffee as his co-workers exchanged the usual chain of insults. It was just another day in the office. 

**  
End **

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: Okay. I like this for the most part, but I feel the ending was a bit rushed. I couldn't think of much to do with it so this is what came out. I hope everyone liked the story. I think the next one I'm gonna do is Elena's. I've already started it. Rachel**


End file.
